Blood Is Thicker Than Water
by ChinaSpaskyHawkstarRD
Summary: It is said that blood is thicker than water. It is what binds us, defines us, curses us. To some blood means a life of grandeur. to others it means a life of servitude.(Taken from Dark Shadows)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The storm clouds were rolling, thunder was crackling and in the corner of a desolate hospital room Nymphadora Tonks was sitting vigil beside the Hospital bed of Remus Lupin. Visiting hours were long over, but nobody seemed to know, or care, that she was still there. As the minutes trickled by his breathing seemed to grow fainter as his life slowly slipped away.

With a sudden breath his eyes fluttered open and they met hers. "Tonks." He croaked. "Hush, try and preserve your strength." she murmured. "I have very little time left." He gasped for breath. "No! Moony, don't talk like that." She cried softly. "Nymphadora, remember, blood is thicker than water." He gave a small sigh and closed his eyes. At 3:39 Am on December the 24th Remus Lupin was dead.

**A/n Sorry for the short chapter. I do believe that the next one will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tonks sat there utterly numb. She could not move,or speak. Her love was gone. After surviving 2 wizarding wars he, ironically, died from his own hands, or more fittingly, claws.

Days passed and nobody seemed to notice the person sitting there, not crying but numb. She was completely isolated.

**Narcissa Malfoy's POV**

Nothing could be said about the intelligence of Lucius or draco even after a lifetime of war. This is why I am, agan, accompanying them to the hospital. Draco, being Draco, decided that it would be... Intelligent to... mess with important chemicals. Lucius, being Lucius, decided to help. I strongly suspect the confundus charm. The two of them, being them, decided to ignore my warning and it resulted in... well, the results were much too ghastly to speak about. Once the two of them were locked up in the ward, I wandered around looking for something to do.

**Tonk's POV**

**I lift my head at the sound of footsteps. I thought no one came here. Still holding onto reality I looked around to see the suspect of this noise. Constant Vigilene. It was not a death eater, close, nor a nurse. It was simply a bored looking woman. I squinted at her. despite her pale skin she somewhat resembled my own mother with high cheekbones and long darkish hair, though she had blonde streaks. **

**Narcissa's POV**

**I walk into an empty room. THe only sign of life is a griefstricken young girl with Andromeda's eyes. Blinking, I stare more intently at the girl and notice that she has that horrible muggle's mouth. Struggling to recall if Andromeda had a daughter, I slowly approach the girl. She stares back defiantly at me. Definetly Andromeda's daughter. She has mousy brown hair and wide blue eyes. Wondering what she was doing here on this day I say,"Are you Nymphadora?" Since when did I know her name?**

**Tonk's point of view**

**I continue to stare at her and she repeats her question irratably. Maybe this could be one of my mother's sisters? I knew that she had two but only heard of one. So I nod hesitantly. And then she blinks. So I ask, ``Are you... Bellatrix Lestrange?`` I ask. This person definetly did not look like Bellatrix. But maybe if she straightened her hair, put streaks through it, pinned it up and stayed out of the sun.**

**/**

**Narcissas POV**

**,"Oh, hevens, No. My name is Narcissa Malfoy Neé Black. Your mother I presume is Andromeda Tonks. She was always my favorite sister. After all. No one could prefer my mad eldest sister. Your mother and I stayed in touch for a few years but, nothing remains the same for long." I say cordially.**

**She opens her mouth but closes it as if words fail her.**

**,"Child, is something wrong?" I ask.**

**And without any warning she bursts into manical sobs. Confused I back up a few steps until I see the sign n the door. End Of Life Ward it reads. There is only one explanation. Some one she cared about died. recently.**

**Tonk's POV**

**Tears rush down my face. My mind is brought back to the morning. Pained sobs shake my body. My newly discovered, aunt stands there alarmed. The sight would be amusing if it were not for the fact that I was still in my world of memories.**

**||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\**

**Narcissas Pov.**

**I really have no idea what to do now. Do not just stand there, I say firmly to myself. Do something. So I tentatively sit down and wrap my arms around her silently. She tenses for a bit then wraps her arms around my waist. And I have finally found my niece. I say softly,"It will be alright."**

**She chokes on her own** tears,"**blood is thicker than water. That was the last thing that he ever said. And I see what he means.**"

Tonk`s POV

At first I was slightly unnerved. But this woman, feels like my mother so I let her embrace me. She raises her head slightly and asks**,"May I ask who?"**

**And I tell her,"My husband Remus Lupin died. But its not just that. I lost everyone I care about. My mentor, my husband, dad was murdered and mum just died. I have no one left."**

**And she lets me cry myself to sleep. Just as I am about to fall asleep, I hear her say,"You have me. After all, blood is thicker than water." And she`s right. Because for good and for bad, we have the same blood coursing through our veins. We are family and everything will be better when morning comes.**

**LA FIN!**

**Like it? Hate it? Review? Any reviews fine. Bad good. JUST REVIEW!**

**#Amy Zhang**


End file.
